familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Johanna Winblad (1859-1916)
Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Baptism = Lutheran Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Siblings = Antonette Kristina Winblad (1853) Johanna Maria Winblad (1853) Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?) Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) |Death = Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Burial = Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Father = Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) |Mother = Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) |Spouse = Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) |Marriage = circa 1878 (age 19) |Children = Anton Bernhard Wahlberg (1878-1957) Ester Elisabeth Wahlberg (1880-1942) David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) Gertrud Maria Wahlberg (1884-1957) Karl Gunnar Wahlberg (1886-1980) Sigrid Johanna Wahlberg (1887-1980) Bertha Kristina Wahlberg (1888-1969) Per Gustaf Wahlberg (1891-1949) Margit Lisa Magdalena Wahlberg (1900-1984) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = }} Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) aka Hanna Winblad. (b. May 24, 1859; Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland, Sweden - d. November 12, 1916; Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland, Sweden) Parents *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) Siblings *Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) who died as an infant *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who ran away from home rather than become a priest, and married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Olsdatter, in Norway and emigrated to the United States *Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) who died as an infant *Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) who became a Lieutenant in the military *Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) who married the storekeeper Jonas Kempe (1861-1918) *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) who was born in Anundsjö and never married, and became a teacher and principal in Härnösand. Marriage Johanna married Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) aka Olof Bernhard Wahlberg, aka Bernhard Wahlberg, around July 25, 1877. He was a schoolteacher. Children *Anton Bernhard Wahlberg (1878-1957) who was born on April 19, 1878 and married Lovisa Karolina Viktoria Eneman (1881-1961). *Ester Elisabeth Wahlberg (1880-1942) who was born on April 19, 1880. *David Emanuel Wahlberg (1882-1949) who was born on September 09, 1882 and made a trip to New York City on August 20, 1901 and married Jenny Katarina Wågberg (1887-1927) on August 3, 1909. *Gertrud Maria Wahlberg (1884-1957) who was born on April 13, 1884 and married Erik Håkan Dahl (1879-1961). *Karl Gunnar Wahlberg (1886-1980) who was born on February 06, 1886 and married Nanny Bergström (1889-1983) and he died on July 26, 1980. *Sigrid Johanna Wahlberg (1887-1980) who was born on July 18, 1887 and married Ivar Moen (1889-1953). *Bertha Kristina Wahlberg (1888-1969) who was born on November 29, 1888 and married Karl Oscar Ohde (1873-1941) on May 26, 1914. *Per Gustaf Wahlberg (1891-1949) who was born on September 24, 1891 and married Olga. *Margit Lisa Magdalena Wahlberg (1900-1984) who was born on September 12, 1900 and married Axel Gustaf Torbjörn Enström (1894-1977) on July 18, 1920, and lived in Sundsvall where she died. Prestbolet, Ytterlännäs The family appears in the 1890 Sweden Census living in "Prestbolet" (church house), Ytterlännäs parish, Västernorrland. Skolan i Bollsta In 1900 the family was living in "Skolan i Bollsta" (the school in Bollsta - full name Bollstabruk), Ytterlännäs parish, Västernorrland. Per was working as a "skollärare, klockare, and organist" (schoolteacher, parish clerk and organist). Death Johanna died on November 12, 1916 of cancer (kräfta), in Ytterlännäs parish, Västernorrland, Sweden. In the death book her husband is listed as "Per Olof Bernh Dahlberg" and his occupation is listed as kantor. He was the music director and church organist. Her funeral notice in the Västernorrlands Allehanda on November 15, 1916 listed her as "Hanna Wahlberg" and her husband as "Bernhard Wahlberg". Burial She was buried in Ytterlännäs, Västernorrland, Sweden. Ulla Frölander wrote on September 24, 2008: "I can tell you the grave of Bernhard Wahlberg and his wife is here in Ytterlännäs. I will send you a photo from the grave and also of our church." Relationships Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) was the great-grandaunt of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ), according to Kekulé the sister of his 'mmf', John Edward Winblad. She was the great-grandaunt of Ulla Britt-Inger Pettersson (1966- ) aka Bitte Kempe, of Mariefred, Sweden. She was the grandmother to the wife of Bertil Alexander Hilding (1927- ) of Sweden. She was the grandmother of Birgitta Enström (1925- ) of Sweden. She was the great-grandmother of Jenny Lena Ingemarsdotter Wahlberg (1941- ) of Canada. External links *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) at Findagrave *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) at Flickr *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) at Google Sites *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) at Google Blogger Documents Image:Document missing.png|1859 baptism in churchbook File:Winblad-Johanna 1859.png|1859 baptism index Image:Document missing.png|1877 marriage in churchbook Image:Johanna´s cildren.JPG|1878-1900 children Image:1. Johanna (Hanna) Winblad.jpg|1900 circa Image:Document missing.png|1916 death in churchbook Image:Winblad-Johanna 1916 death index.png|1916 death index File:Winblad-Johanna 1916 funeral.png|1916 funeral notice Image:Gravsten Wahlberg 01.jpg|Tombstone Census Image:Document missing.png|1870 census Image:Winblad-Johanna 1880 census.png|1880 Sweden census Image:1900 census Winblad Wahlberg 2.jpg|1900 Sweden census Image:Winblad-Johanna 1910 census.png|1910 census index Image:Winblad-Johann 1910 census page.png|1910 census Ahnentafel Image:2. Ahnentafel upper left.jpg|Robert the Bruce of Scotland chart Image:3. Ahnentafel upper centre.jpg|Macleans of Scotland chart Image:4. Ahnentafel upper right.jpg|Cronman and von Rohr chart Image:5. Ahnentafel_lower_left.jpg|Wahlberg chart Image:6. Ahnentafel lower centre.jpg|Anton Julius Winblad Image:7. Ahnentafel lower right.jpg|Naslund and Ruuth chart with Johanna Winblad Image:8. Pedigree A.jpg|Britta Wahlberg ancestors Image:9. Pedigree B.jpg|Wahlberg descendants Image:10. Comments on ahnentafel 1.jpg|Johanna Winblad ancestors Image:11. Comments on ahnentafel 2.jpg|Wahlberg and Grund notes Image:12. Notes conc. P O Wahlberg page 1.jpg|Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) biography Image:13. Notes conc. P O Wahlberg page 2.jpg|Grund Ancestors Category:Winblad (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles